


The Ways We End Each Other

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Autofellatio, Belly Expansion, Crushing, Cum Inflation, Death Without Consequences, Demons, Digestion, Dragons, F/F, Fatal Vore, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Hard vore, Horse cock, Horses, Incest, Large Cock, Long Tongue, Monster Girls, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Resurrection, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Growth, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Willing Snuff, Womb Breaking, Womb Filling, all the way through, cock growth, multiple heads, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Dulce and Agria, mother and daughter, are addicted to dying. Always reviving in their home plane, they love to seek new, exotic, and erotic ways to go out. Upon returning home, their desires have yet to be sated, and help each other get off in their own loving, brutal, consequence-free way.
Relationships: Dulce/Agria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Ways We End Each Other

Dulce sat at the cliff's edge, overlooking a great expanse of luminous trees, releasing flecks of blue light that rose up toward the crimson sky. Such a sight was common in her realm, though she always enjoyed taking in the sight of her home after returning. Her hooved feet swung back and forth off the edge, and a pointed tail swayed in time with them behind her. She currently wore the shape of a classical demon, as they were often depicted in human media. She could choose nearly any shape she wanted, of course, though every form she took would retain her color scheme of black and blue, as well as the single horn atop the left side of her head, and a tail that ended in the shape of half a heart.

She heard the sound of hooves behind her, and knew that her daughter, Agria, had found her. It made sense that Dulce was the first to arrive back in their home plane - after all, she was the first to step into that pit of quicksand. The mother was already buried up to her neck by the time her daughter joined her, though she wished that the two of them could have gone in together so they could fuck while being swallowed up by the earth, suffocated and crushed as one. Dulce had to settle for fingering herself instead.

Agria was a shapeshifter like her mother, easily distinguished by her white and pink coloration, though they both had that trademark horn and tail. Though they were mother and daughter, they often looked like sisters, especially if they shared the same form. However, Agria was currently in the shape of an anthropomorphic horse - she had been using that one a lot lately. She strolled over, her flared horse cock swaying between her legs, before sitting down behind her mother, where she began to work her fingers and massage her back.

"I wish you waited for me," said Agria, whispering into Dulce's ear.

"Oh, we can always go back," replied Dulce, leaning back and enjoying her daughter's touch. "We have all the time in the world, after all."

It was true. Their kind could not die, at least not by any means that they were aware of. Death simply meant being banished back to this realm, their home, body fully restored.

And after thousands of deaths, it became something of an addiction for them.

Agria wrapped her arms around Dulce's neck, leaning in, pressing her breasts against her back. Dulce also felt an erect cock throbbing against her. Dulce glanced back toward Agria, giving a knowing smile.

"Oh, sweet Agria, did you not get to cum before you died?"

"Mmmm... no..." Already she was starting to hump against her mother.

"Aw, you poor thing." Dulce lifted her legs up, and pushed against the ground with her tail to spin in place, turning to face her daughter. She put her arms and legs around Agria, docking their breasts together and locking lips. Almost immediately after they started invading each other's mouths, Agria's tongue lengthened into a squirming tentacle, flattening Dulce's tongue at the bottom of her mouth and forcing itself down her throat, expanding to seal the airway shut. Dulce did not panic at the sudden loss of breath, but basked in the sensation as her arousal started to rise. She grabbed Agria's horse cock, pumping it with her hand as the tongue continued to burrow through her body. Dulce could feel it snaking its way through her intestines, causing her belly to bulge out, each length of her innards visibly protruding as it went deeper and deeper. Finally, she felt it emerge from her ass, the force within her pressing hard against her g-spot.

The muscular appendage moved back and forth throughout Dulce's body, and she continued to work her daughter's cock, which was squirting precum onto both of their bodies. The world was starting to flicker for Dulce, the lack of oxygen finally getting to her. Determined to get her daughter off, she kept stroking that cock, even as she herself came, the world slipping away from her as her strength started to wane. As the need to breathe finally overcame her twisted libido, her hand fell to the side, and her body went limp.

Agria, however, had yet to cum. Not bothering to take the time to snake her tongue all the way out of her mother's dying body, she leaned Dulce back, spreading her legs. Blinded by her lust, she slammed her cock into her mother's pussy, climbing atop her as she bucked her hips like an animal in heat. She made her cock swell, stretching the hole wide and making it tight for her, tearing her mother's insides as she kept fucking her harder and harder, letting out moans that echoed throughout the landscape, until at last her balls twitched, and the orgasm hit her.

Her white body flushed pink as she delivered one final thrust, burying her massive cock up to the hilt, swelling her mother's womb with cum. She bit down on her swollen tongue, whimpering, holding her cock inside as wave after wave of cum emptied out of her, causing Dulce's tummy to bloat up. The distinct shape of her protruding intestines started to soften into an even, round bulge. Agria felt a bit of give as the womb tore under the pressure, letting cum spill into her mother's body cavity. As the orgasm faded, Agria finally started to retract her tongue, slowly snaking it all the way back up her mother's digestive tract. There was no sudden gasping for air as the tongue exited her mouth. There was no breathing at all. Dulce was no more.

Agria pulled out her cock, letting the cum spill out of her mother's corpse. She stood up, and held her member against her chest, growing it even further to pass through her cleavage and up to her mouth. She sucked on her tip as she rubbed her tits together, swallowing whatever cum she could squeeze out of herself, then released it from her lips with a loud popping sound. She exhaled in satisfaction, keeping her giant cock held firmly between her breasts as she gave her mother's corpse one last prod with her hoof, smiling as it burned away in a burst of blue flame, a sign that her body had reformed.

Minutes passed, and soon Agria could hear her mother's approach. He wore the same demonic form as before.

"Aw, dear, you should've gone just a bit easier on the choking," said Dulce, flipping her blue hair behind her, "I wanted to feel you fill me up before I lost consciousness."

"Well, at least you got to cum," replied Agria, stepping forward, reaching out her hands. Her mother held them, and the two leaned their heads against one another, smiling and giggling.

"Maybe. But just because I came doesn't mean I'm satisfied."

Dulce took a step back, placing her hands on Agria's shoulders, and tilted her head upward, stretching her neck. As she did, her head started to split down the middle, starting at the top, then moving all the way down her neck, as though it was tearing itself apart. The two halves slid apart atop her shoulders, revealing the two halves of her brain within her bisected skull for only a moment. Each half immediately began growing into a full head, each one a perfect copy of the other. Dulce seemed to grow just a little bit larger as her mirrored heads finished forming, each one smiling at her daughter with sharp teeth. Agria smiled back, excited to see what her mother would do next.

Dulce kept her hands on Agria's shoulders as they morphed into sharp claws, digging into her pale skin, drawing blood. The two heads began to elongate, snouts protruding out, with skin starting to turn to broad, distinct scales. Her noses flattened, leaving each head with a pair of reptilian nostrils that let out puffs of steam. Dulce was now growing steadily, gaining inches by the second as her necks grew longer and more serpentine, stretching out toward the sky. A heavy tail thudded against the ground as the weight became too much for Agria to bear, and Dulce fell forward to stand on her four legs, pinning Agria to the ground. Dulce let out a roar as her transformation into a huge, two-headed dragon was completed.

She lifted up the forelimb, and looked down with both heads to see her daughter gasping for breath. She had not been completely crushed by Dulce's body, though she probably would have been had she grown any larger. One head reached down, gently picking up Agria's bruised body by her legs, dangling her in the air in front of the other head's face. Her cock had fallen free from her breasts, and now bobbed up and down in the air in front of her.

Dulce, with the head that was not holding Agria, gently took her cock into her mouth, flicking the very tip of her forked tongue against it, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Then, Dulce gave a powerful suck, and her daughter was free of the other head's grasp, now held against the dragon's face by her erect horsecock, holding onto the sides of her snout, looking into her huge eyes. Agria shuddered as she felt the other head's tongue run itself up her back, tasting her nude body.

"You know, Agria," said Dulce in a deeper voice than normal, "I'll never get tired of your taste."

Agria's cock was released as the jaws opened wide, and she yelped as she fell through the air, only to be caught by the outstretched tongue of the other head. She landed on her back, splashing in a shallow puddle of dragon drool. Dulce held her maw open as her other head swerved around to look at Agria in this exposed state, belly-up in the mouth of a predator that could swallow her at a moment's notice. Agria smirked. "What are you gonna do, mother? Eat me? I know you want to." She started to stroke her cock as she gazed at her mother from within her other mouth.

"Well, something like that," replied Dulce, her grin widening. She lunged at Agria with that head, grabbing her waist with her powerful lips. She started to pull her daughter out of her other mouth, but then locked the other head's lips around her upper body. Agria was caught between the mouths of the two heads, each of which began to suck on her like a lollipop, running their tongues along her.

"Fffffuck!" yelled Agria, whose voice could not be heard from within the maw that claimed her head and torso. She could feel the pressure pulling at each half of her, either one powerful enough to suck her down and swallow her whole. The equilibrium held her in place, though it threatened to tear her apart. One half of her screamed in delight and thrill, while the other started to spray cum down the dragon's throat. In the midst of her orgasm, Agria's eyes widened felt something inside her break.

Dulce's two dragon heads parted from one another as Agria was torn in two. She reared them back as each one swallowed half of her daughter's body, a small bulge traveling down each long neck and into her single stomach. Dulce smiled with both heads, laying down on the ground, putting one head to her belly to listen to the sounds of her daughter digesting. This did not last long, as Agria's body quickly succumbed to blood loss, causing the gurgling to settle down as she vanished, being revived in a new body once more.

Dulce looked toward the sky with both heads as she saw a winged creature approaching. Agria had taken the form of a winged, single-headed dragon, nearly as large as Dulce. She landed beside her mother, and laid down on the ground next to her. She rested her head against Dulce, whose twin heads entwined around her neck, nuzzling against her.

"Love you, Agria," said two, synchronized voices of Dulce, sounding sleepy.

"Mmm... love you too, Dulce."

"Want to go back to that quicksand after a nap?"

"Hehe. With you? Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Dulce and Agria belong to @Vietella on Twitter.


End file.
